My Only Chance at Love
by BrittanyBabee
Summary: Rose and Adrian. Adrian's only chance at Rose. Will he screw it up, or will it last forever?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a VA story. I lovveeeee VA. Adrian, he's my hero. I dont really like Dimitri sooo, he'll probably only appear in a story as a passerby unimportant character. Soorrrrry! Well, lemme know how you like it(:**

**VA belongs to Mrs. Richelle Mead, not me ): Sadly.**

* * *

Chapter One: I love you.

**5 years later…**

"_Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you. I've always loved you. Will you marry me?" I asked very unsure of what she would say or what I would do if she said no…._

**The Present…**

It's been about 3 months since Rose came home from Russia. She promised before she left she would give me a chance if I wrote her a dating proposal, me, Adrian Ivashkov actually write a paper? That's unheard of but for Rose, I would do anything. Belikov didn't have anything on my love for Rose. That why it took me three months, 7 pages, and a hell of a lot of cigarettes to get this paper written. I promised her pretty much the world in this paper, not to mention giving up my cigarettes, and my alcohol (unless it was a special occasion!) for the hope that she would accept it and me. I folded up her proposal, put it in an envelop, sealed it with my family's wax seal, and set of to deliver it.

I was so friggin' nervous right now. Nothing had ever made me shake so much as offering my heart out to the one and only girl who had ever made me look twice at her. As I approached her door I almost, almost, chickened out, but then I heard her voice inside and my resolve strengthened. This woman HAD to be mine. I knocked on the door and waited for my Rose, my love, to answer. After a couple seconds she opened up the door.

"Yeah?" She said in her normal bitchy tone that I just loved.

"I have you proposal Rose. Sealed and Hand delivered." I replied.

She looked a little shocked at first that I even bothered to write the proposal, but she asked so I complied. Only for her would I ever do anything like this.

"Uhhh, come in." She said.

"Thanks. Would you like me to read it to you?" I asked her.

"Uhh no. I'll read it. Sit there and I'll tell you when I'm done."

"Okay Rose."

I sat there twiddling my thumbs as she read my proposal. I instantly hated myself for making it so long. As she continued to read it, I got more and more nervous. What if she didn't like it? What if she rejected me? What if it wasn't enough for her to give me a chance? I know I had a reputation as a player before but, that was really all talk. Plus, she's changed me! I only have eyes for her now, she's the air I breathe, the food I eat, I need her. She can't reject me, I'll die. I won't be able to go on any longer. Oh, God! I hope she gives me a chance, I'll do anything to make her happy. She cleared her throat, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Adrian?" She asked to make sure she had my full attention.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered out.

"If you do everything you promised, I will give you your chance. But- you have to hand over the cigarettes now. And let me empty all the alcohol bottles." She stated.

I felt my mouth open. I stood there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open for about five minutes before what she said registered in my mind. I quickly started pulling out my packs of cigarettes and throwing them at her. She could have them! I got my girl if I gave them up. I couldn't give them up any faster. Rose started laughing at me, I have to admit. I was acting like a complete idiot.

"Are we going to empty those bottles now?" I asked her.

"Sure," she laughed. "You seem.. Anxious"

"That's all that's left between me and my girl. Let's go!" I said pulling her out of the room.

I dragged her all the way to my room, practically ripped the door off the hinges, and ran to the alcohol cabinet. I opened up the cabinet and started pulling everything down. My alcohol filled up the entire counter. Rose just laughed when she saw it all.

"Are you sure that's all of it Ivashkov?" She joked.

"I am 100% sure that is absolutely everything." I said quite seriously. "Let's get pouring already!"

We started dumping out all of my bottles of liquor, as much as it pained me to throw it all to waste my Rose was so much more important to me. This was my only chance to keep her forever, there was no way in hell I would deny her a single thing she asked of me. After about a half hour, all of the bottles were empty, and I'd handed over the rest of my cigarettes. Those seemed like a fair price for my Rose. Oh, she was so insanely beautiful. She had no clue of her effect on me.

"Adrian?" She asked.

"Yes, my lovely?"

"Thank you."

That was all she said as she walked over, kissed me so softly, so passionately, so sweetly, then walked out of my front door to her own room for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Review please(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it is taking me a while to update. I work almost everyday right now. I dont work again until Sunday so hopefully we can get moving on this story(:**

**I again, sadly, do not own the story of VA.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Finally Mine

Tonight was so perfect it all seemed like a dream. Rose, my beautiful Rose, the most badass guardian out there, finally is giving me a chance to be hers. I have to admit after she left last night I was a little disappointed but, then I realized I could dream walk her and spend more time with her. At around what would be midnight on our time, I figured she would be sleeping so I started the dream.

I took Rose to the most extravagantly beautiful place I could think of. We were in the mountains, in a small log cabin, with a garden of every sort of flower you could think of surrounding us. It was a cozy little place, a place I'd like to be able to live with my Rose. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. This time I dressed her in her favorite sweats and one of my hoodies, I wanted her to be comfortable.

"Adrian." She smiled.

"Hey babe." I smiled in return.

"Sweats this time? That is a change." She laughed.

"I wanted you to be comfortable. Plus your almost sexier in my clothes than you are naked." I joked.

She laughed at my joke and playfully smacked my arm. I suddenly cut all the laughter as I just looked into her eyes. God! She was so beautiful. She nearly took my breath away. No one had this effect on me in my 24 years of living and in one instant Rosemarie Hathaway changed my entire way of living. Damn that woman, she'd be the death of me but, oh did I love her. I didn't care if Strogoi came now and ripped my heart out, as long as I was in her arms.

"Umm, Adrian? You're staring. It's rather creepy." She said bringing me out of my thoughts like normal.

"Sorry, love. You're just so damn beautiful." I told her honestly.

"Snap out of it Ivashvok. You're going soft on me." She joked around.

"Oh, Rose." I said as I was walking up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I slowly leaned in for the kiss, watching her every move.

It started off sweet, then grew passionate as our hunger began to increase. She pressed herself against me, deepening our kiss, tangling her hands in my hair as mine moved the length of her back and torso. After a few minutes we pulled apart to breathe. She rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes. She was dreaming and I was exhausting her. Time for Rosie's bedtime. I chuckled to myself.

"Bed time, Little Dhampir. I will let you get to your own dreams now."

"Mmmm, meet for breakfast in the morning?" She asked.

"Always, love. Now get some real rest. We have plenty of time for fun tomorrow. I love you." I told her before letting the dream fade.

Once the dream faded and I woke up, I saw it was about time to start my day. I got in the shower, brushed my teeth, ran a hand through my hair, and got ready to go meet Rose for breakfast. We weren't public with this relationship yet, no one knew, not even Lissa and Christian, so today I suppose we would tell them. Honestly I'm still worried the effect of all the gossip will have on Rose, I mean I know she's badass but no one is going to be happy with our news outside of our circle of friends.

I made my way down to the cafeteria where I would meet Rose, it was only about a five minute walk so, I stopped at the feeders since I was a little early. After I was done I headed back to the cafeteria, Rose was already there waiting for me at our usual table with everyone. I didn't even bother getting food, I wasn't hungry, I went straight to Rose. I smiled at her as I approached the table, she was in heavy conversation with Eddie about some guardian thing, and whether or not they should have been included. Probably a mission to kill some Strogoi or something, personally I was happy she wasn't going. God, she was so cute when she was mad.

"Hey babe, a little feisty today are we?" I teased her when I got to the table.

"We really should be allowed to go! At leAast those of us who are passing our field trainings! We need some real action and experience." She grumbled on. Everyone just laughed at her.

"Oh, whatever." She said pissed.

"Ready to tell the news?" I asked hoping to cheer her up.

"What news?" Lissa asked before Rose could reply.

"Well…. Adrian and I…. we're kind of a thing now…." She said nervous like.

Lissa burst into excitement , jumping up and down and clapping for us. Christian just smiled like he knew ir was bound to happen eventually. And Eddie just stared at us for a minute still shocked I think.

"Oh, guys! That's wonderful!" Lissa gushed.

"Congrats." Christian mumbled still smirking.

"Uhh, Rose? Good luck." Eddie stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked getting pissed.

"Well, uh the Queen surely won't be happy… or your mom…"

"Shit!" Rose said. I chuckled. "Its not funny! They will be seriously pissed at me Adrian."

"Babe, I will take care of Auntie Tatiana. And, you can tell your mom over dinner tomorrow at my place."

I reasoned with her.

"Fine. But I'm not cooking." She grumbled as I chuckled at her.

Oh, my Rose. Always the grumpy one. Sure our families wouldn't be so happy at first but, surely they would feel better once they saw we were happy together. Or at least I hope. This is my only chance with Rose, I will not met anyone, or anything screw it up for me. Everyone finished their breakfast, and I took Rose by the hand to walk her to her first class.

"You don't have to walk me to class, ya know." She said.

"I know, but I will. Every class. Everyday. Or until you tell me I absolutely have to stop." I promised.

"Okay, you better be here then Ivashkov. I don't care if you're dying." She warned.

"Yes ma'am." I told her leaning in for a kiss before letting her go.

But, before I could capture her lips, someone cleared their throats. Damn teacher. I kissed her cheek and reminded her I would be back in an hour to walk her to her next class, before waving at whoever the teacher was and walking off smirking. I would have really kissed her anyways but, I didn't want things to get back officially to my aunt yet, and a teacher would be sure to rat us out. I walked around campus for a little while trying to pass the time but, after looking at my watch, it had only been ten minutes. I silently groaned to myself, this was going to be a long hour.

* * *

**Review lovelies(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im trying to make these Chapters a little longer for you guys, so bare with me loves3 **

**As always, Richelle Mead owns VA. Not me):**

* * *

Chapter Three: Classes, Training, Alone Time

I went back to my room to waste the time before Rose's next class. I plugged in the Play station 3 and started playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. I have never really been the 'video game' type but, hell anything that would pass the time I was willing to try. After advancing to the 4th level I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to go get Rose. Finally! I shut off the game, grabbed my coat, and headed to go get my Rose. As I was walking to the building I noticed Lissa walking alone.

"Liss!" I hollered after her.

She looked my way and then came running up to me.

"Hey Adrian, what's up?" She asked.

"How many more classes does Rose have left today?" I asked her.

I promised I would walk her to every class everyday, and I'll keep my promise but, man there's nothing to do without Rose around.

"Umm, two more, and then she trains for about two hours with Alberta." She told me running through Rose's schedule in her mind.

I groaned. Today was going to be the longest day ever. And just think, I get to do it all over again tomorrow. Joy! Not.

"Thanks, I gotta go before I'm late. See ya at dinner." I told Lissa before running off to go get Rose.

I arrived just on time to see the class getting released. I leaned up against the wall by the door waiting for Rose to wonder out of the classroom. While waiting for her I got lost in my thoughts of her. I knew she was still a virgin and wasn't ready to change that but, I couldn't help myself thinking of what it would be like with Rose. She was just so strong and beautiful. She cleared her throat and got my attention by gluing her lips to mine.

"Oh, hello Miss. Hathaway." I greeted her smiling into her kiss.

"Mr. Ivashkov." She replied.

"Shall we head off to class number two?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could skip that…." She said kissing me again.

"Please do not tempt me my Little Dhampir."

"Ohh, fine." She pouted.

I kissed her ear and she shuttered. I sighed. Everything she did attracted me to her, this was starting to be a real problem for me. She held my hand as we walked to her next class, though she was reluctant to go, I knew she would be upset if we actually skipped the class and she got in trouble. She doesn't like to admit it, since she always in trouble, but all of the detentions really bother her. Probably since they are extended training sessions that are a hardcore work out. We finally got to her class as the first bell rang.

"Are you sure you don't want to help me skip today?" She asked kissing me again.

"Oh. I'd love to Little Dhampir but, we're already here, and I don't want to have to spend more time without you, when you get detention for skipping class." I told her, kissing her back.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. See you in an hour?" She asked seeming unsure.

"I promised didn't I? Every class, everyday." I reassured her.

"Okay. In an hour then."

After we kissed goodbye and she went into class I decided maybe I would go talk to Kirova, the headmistress, about me leaving the wards for the next hour to go to the small little mall just about 15 minutes or so from here. It's not like she could tell me no, I'm not a student here but, Rose would be pissed at me if I didn't take a Guardian with me. I knocked on her door and waited for her to call me in.

"Come in." She said.

'Headmistress Kirova." I greeted her.

"Oh! Lord Ivashkov. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow a guardian for an hour, to go to the little mall outside of town." I asked.

"Sure, just let me call one up for you." She said pulling out her phone.

While she was on the phone I wondered why I was even going to the mall. What made me decide to go there? That's right. I wanted to buy Rose something new. I wrote in my proposal that I would buy her something every week, and even though it hadn't been a whole week yet, it was Friday, the end of the week. And, she deserved something nice. There was a knock on the door as a bulky looking Guardian walked in.

"Lord Ivashkov, this is Guardian Bates. He will be escorting you today." Kirova introduced.

"Thank you Headmistress." I thanked her getting up to shake hands with Bates.

He didn't say anything as we walked out to the car, this car was my baby. A 2010 911 Porsche turbo. I had it custom made to remind me of Rose. It was a rose red with a black lightening strike down the left side of it. I drove as fast as the car would allow to the mall. We only had 20 minutes to find something for Rose before we would have to leave to get back in time for me to get to Rose. I got out, locked the car and turned to Bates.

"Guardian Bates?" I asked. "Are you going to say anything at all during this trip?"

"Sorry, I'm new at this. I just don't want to screw up. Your aunt would have my head." He stated.

I laughed before saying, "Relax. Its midday. Plus we're only gonna be here for a few minutes."

He relaxed a little and started rambling about nonsense. I just nodded my head politely as I looked around the jewelry store for the perfect item for Rose. I gasped when I saw it. It was a pendent necklace with a heart pendant that had a rose on the inside of it. It was beautiful and I thought it would suit my love for her perfectly. It was my hears with Rose forever in it. I paid for the necklace and we headed out to the car. We weren't five steps away from it, when Bates pinned me against the car beside me with his back and turned to fight a Strogoi. I must admit, it was pretty scary and Rose would KILL me if she found out about this incident. He staked the Strogoi quickly and threw me into my car. He drove back this time. After we were back in the safety of the wards he relaxed but, didn't waste a minute going to report the accident to Kirova. Shit. I was screwed. Rose would definitely hear about it from Alberta during their training session, so I had no choice but to tell her.

I walked back to her class thinking about how I would tell her when the bell rang to release them from class. Rose came out and immediately jumped into my arms to hug me. I hugged her back and kissed her neck, trying to out her into a state of happiness before I broke the news.

"So what did you do without me?" She asked. Shit. Time to tell her.

"Well, I went to the mall. And… we might have been attacked…" I said slowly.

Her face turned red as she started yelling, "YOU LEFT THE WARDS? WITHOUT ME? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Babe. Calm down. Please. I took a Guardian with me. You were in class. I'm okay. I'm completely unscathed. Guardian Bates did a good job." I said trying to calm her down.

"Bates? Yeah, he won't hear the end of this from me." She said still seething.

"Babe?" I said trying to get her attention. "I only left to get you this."

I handed her the necklace box hoping that maybe it would calm her down. I was right. Her whole face melted, when she saw the necklace.

"Oh, Adrian!" She said.

"It was nothing really. Do you like it? Forgive me for leaving without you?" I asked.

"I love it! I forgive you, just don't do it again. Or it won't end so nicely." She threatened.

God. She was even hot when she was threatening me. She pulled me off to her last class of the day. One more hour. Just one more hour without her. I kept telling myself. When we got to her class I went to kiss her goodbye but, she shook her head.

"What?" I asked her.

"You aren't leaving." She said simply turning to the teacher. "Hey Stan! Lord Ivashvok wants to sit in on today's class, okay?"

"Of course, L-Lord Ivashkov." Stan stuttered out.

"See? Not leaving." She said turning back to me.

I kissed her right then. Thank God I didn't have to leave her again. But, I didn't necessarily want to sit through this class. It was going to be yet again, another long hour. The second bell rang and Stan started teaching. I ignored his rambling the whole class playing with a strand of Rose's hair while she took notes in class and argued with everything Stan seemed to say. They really didn't seem to get along. The final bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"Miss. Hathaway?" Stan called to her.

"What Stan?" She asked.

"Next time you decide to bring a visitor to class why don't you give us a warning?" He asked.

"Whatever." She said grabbing my hand and walking out the door.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked her.

"Always!"

We laughed as we walked to the dining hall. As normal the whole gang was waiting for us to get there. Christian and Lissa, Eddie, and Mia. Christian just gave us that look he normally does before he says something cocky and annoying.

"Tap any of that yet Ivashkov?" He asked.

"Shut the Hell up, Ozera." I told him.

"That's. A. Noooo." Christian said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose slapped him upside the head right after Lissa did.

"Ow!" He screamed.

We all just laughed. This was our normal dinner routine. Rose went to go get her food, and I sat down waiting for her to get back. I told the guys about the adventure I had earlier and Eddie like Rose, disapproved of my leaving without them.

"Eddie, I'm a man, not a two year old. I can handle myself. Chill out, dude." I told him as he gave me the same speech my Rose had.

"Just look out. Rose will be pissed if something happens to you." He warned.

"Alright."

After that we went back to our normal gossipy conversation and we all ate our food. After dinner was over I walked Rose to her training session with Alberta, and just like I suspected, she made me sit in the corner of the gym, so she could keep her eye on me and make sure I didn't go anywhere. I gave her a quick kiss, walked to my corner, and watched as her and Alberta got started.

They started with some simple warm up stretches, then got to sparring. I mean I know she's being trained to be a killing machine, even though she's already faced about 100 Strogoi, but watching her fight is terrifying. She could get hurt! They sparred for about an hour, then Alberta sent her to run for the last hour. I remembered Rose saying Dimitri always made her run. "If you're ever in a situation you can't get out of, you have to run." She'd explained to me. I decided to join her running that way I could be close to her for a little bit.

"Whatcha think you're doing?" She asked me.

"Running with mi amorrr." I told her.

"Haha. Don't slow me down babe." She laughed.

After our run was over and I kept up with her the whole time she told me I was running with her everyday now. Damn, what'd I get myself into? That took all of the energy I had to do that. But, if she wanted it I would do it. After she was dismissed from training we walked back to her room for her to change. We finally had some alone time. I knew we wouldn't have sex tonight, she wasn't ready for that but, maybe we could have some fun. She changed clothes and collapsed onto her couch in her room.

"Oh, now now baby. You're not to tired are you?" I asked her teasing her.

"Too tired for what?" She asked back in the same tone.

I decided just to show her by going over to her and kissing her. As I kissed her, she kissed me back, biting my lower lip and pushing her tongue through asking for permission to enter my mouth. I granted her, her wish and we deepened the kiss. She started running her hands up my shirt and up my chest. God, her hands felt so good. I shivered. She giggled at my reaction, but kept the kisses going and deepening. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I flipped her over so, she was on top of me. She took advantage of that and unbuttoned my shirt. She started kissing down my chest.

"Babe?" I said in a raspy voice.

"Mhmmmmm?" She asked.

"Unless you plan on taking things a step further, I'm going to need you to please stop baby." I told her.

I saw the realization register on her face, and she sat up kissing my forehead and apologizing.

"It's okay babe. I just don't want to do anything you're not ready for." I told her.

* * *

**Review and tell me your thoughts3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so so so sorry it took me so long to update! My computer got a virus then we had a horrible family thing happen.**

**Anyways here's a chapter. I will post hopefully another tomorrow.**

**Also, Im getting alot of alerts, which I love!, but please review too. That way I know your opinion.**

**This is kind of short/: I apologize I will make up for it with the next one!**

**I don't own the story... blaahblaahblaah(:**

* * *

Chapter Four: Nightmares

I woke up around eight in our morning after some pretty weird dreams I had. I would have to talk to Rose about those later but, right now? Yeah, I was going to go cook my lady some breakfast before she woke up and wqas hungry. I walked into the kitchen trying to decide whether eggs, or french toast sounded better. I quickly decided on french toast and got out all of the stuff I would need. I had just started cooking the third one when Rose apparently woke up.

"Adrian?" She called.

"In the kitchen!" I called back.

"Mmmmm, what smells good?" She said walking into her kitchen.

"French toast. I thought you'd be hungry."

"I'm always hungry. Mmm, it smells good."

"How many?"

"Two please. Ya know, if you keep cooking for me I may be forced to keep you around." She said with a wink.

"That's the plan."

I gave her the two she had requested and went to make more. I knew she would want more once she finished. That's just how Rose is. She truly amazed me, to always be so hungry but be in amazing shape? It was incredible. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head before cleaning up and sitting down to eat with her. We ate mostly in silence, but it wasn't awkward. When she finished her two she asked for more like I thought she would and was given a plate of five. She jut laughed and resumed her eating. Once we both finished, me helping her with those five, we cleaned up together. Then she yawned.

"Tired again already?" I asked her teasing her.

"Yeah," she yawned again. "care to tuck me in?"

I nodded and followed her to the room.

"Lay with me?" She asked after she got into bed.

"Always." I smiled.

We layed there for a few minutes just staring at eachother while I marveled her beauty and she snuggled up close to me. Her breathing leveled off and I held her while she slept. While she was sleeping I took the chance to analyze the dream I'd had last night. I mean I knew cutting off the drinking and ciggaarettes would cause darkness to attack me easier, but I didn't think I'd start having such od dreams so quickly signaling my insanity.

_It was last night, right before we went to bed. Rose snuggled up to my chest and we went to sleep. I woke up in the morning around 11 or so and she was gone. There was a note on the pillow though saying she'd needed to go to the store for some 'girl things' and to help myself with whatever. I didn't think anything of it. She would be back soon. But, I was wrong. _

_She didn't come back. It was around 7 or so at night when I finally decided I would go look for her. Maybe she'd went to Lissa's for some 'girl time' and got caught up? I walked across the campus to Lissa's room and knocked. After a few minutes she answered, but was obviously surpprised to find me at her door._

"_Adrian? What're you doing here?" She'd asked._

"_Have you seen Rose? She left thing morning for some 'girl stuff' and hasn't come back." I told her straight. _

"_Adrian… Rose isn't here… I haven't seen her since we left you guys…" _

"_Okay.. Thanks." I said and left._

_Where the fuck was she? I knew she wouldn't leave Lissa for long and not tell her where she was going, well not without asking for my help or leaving the country. I had a really bad feeling about this. I went back to her place to look for any clues. There were no clothes missing. Her tooth brush was still in the bathroom. Hell, her pajamas weren't even here, so she left in those. Rose may not care what people thought, but she would never leave in her pajamas. _

_Then I did the only thing I thought to do. I called my aunt._

"_Hello?" She picked up._

"_Aunt Tatiana?"I said sounding desperate even to myself._

"_What is it Adrian dear?" She asked concerned. She may not be nice to many, but I was the favorite nephew._

"_Rosemarie Hathaway is missing." I said._

"_Oh, Adrian! She probably just ran off again. Don't worry your pretty little face over it." I knew she didn't like Rose, but she was going to help me, whether she liked it or not._

"_Aunt Tatiana! She is my _girlfriend_ please help me to find her. I need your help." I sounded broken and even though she didn't like her she lent me several guardians to help me look for her._

"_Don't make me regret this Adrian. If she just ran off… well I can't help you anymore." She said. Sometimes I almost thought she liked Rose, just not all of her reckless actions._

"_I won't! Thank you. I love you. Take care." I rushed before hanging up._

_The guardians would arrive the next day and I had to think up a plan…We would start by having them scour through the apartment looking for anything that was out of place or not normal for Rose's place. Then we would hopefully start on a trail we would hopefully find. All I had to do was wait for the guardians. I fell asleep waiting. _

_They knocked on the door two hours after I had fallen asleep and I let them in immediately. They traced every inch of her house and found only one thing out of place:aA band of some sort with the Zeklos family crest on it. That led us onto only one trial. Jesse Zeklos. He HATED Rose. All because she denied him and that badass Russian taught him a lesson when he tried to manhandle Rose. He took her and I didn't save her. _

_Then: I woke up._

Remembering the dream made me shudder. What would happen to my angel? And why did I have such a horrible gut feeling that I'd soon find out?

* * *

**Sooo, review?(:**

**And if you do you will get your next chapter tomorrow :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You got two chapters today to make up for my horrible updating times(:**

**Please enjoy and again. Please review your thoughts (:**

**Oh! And I sadly do not own the sexy Adrian or any of the people for that matter ):**

* * *

Chapter Five: Dreams Stumble into Reality

I finally fell asleep and didn't wake up until I felt Rose struggle in my arms. She apparently wanted to get up now. I opened my eyes and smiled as I let her up. She just giggled and stretched.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Oh Adrian, you were sleeping too!" She laughed.

I just kissed her at that and hugged her for dear life. I still couldn't shake the feeling of that dream, and it was really starting to worry me. She wiggled out of my embrace and went to the fridge. I cracked a smile, oh Rose. She was always hungry. She pouted as she couldn't find anything edible without being cooked and muttered how she'd starve if she didn't go to the grocery soon. Then she turned and batted her eyes at me.

"Oh Adrian love?"

"Yes…?"

"Would you pretty please cook us some eggs?"

I laughed. "Of course Rose."

I walked up behind her at the fridge, kissed her neck, grabbed the eggs, and escaped before she turned and wanted another make out session. She pouted and I just smiled at her as I got to cooking. After a few minutes there was a sufficient amount for the two of us and I put them on a plate for us just to share and put it on the table in front of Rose. As soon as I gave her a fork she was digging in. I laughed at her and she shot me a glare, but continued eating. After she ate enough she gave m the plate. I ate what little I wanted and put everything away.

Today was obviously a lazy sort of a day so we just lounged around. Lissa came over at one point and gushed over how happy she was we were together then suggested a shopping trip to Rose. I just rolled my eyes at their girly excitement. Wait. They were going shopping? Rose would leave the wads and no one would be there to look out for her. Sure she was a complete badass, but she couldn't protect both her and Lissa in public.

"Rose babe?" I interrupted their planning.

"Yes..?" She asked obviously confused.

"Would you mind if I joined you two? I need some new shirts."

"Uhmmm…Liss?"

"I don't care. It could be fun! I'll bring Christian too!" Lissa said excitedly.

"Thanks." I told the girls and let them get back to their planning.

The shopping trip was set for this weekend, but it was Wednesday so we still had some time. After Lissa left Rose and I went into the room and popped in a movie to settle in for the night. I let her pick and she decided on _The Notebook _insisting that it was a classic and you just had to watch it once. About halfway through she fell asleep, but not me. I finished out the movie, and thank God Rose was sleeping because I cried like a baby and she'd never let me live that down. I drifted off to sleep after turning the movie off. I had the same dream again and awoke with a start.

I sat up and Rose wasn't there. I figured she was just up getting some food, so I headed into the kitchen to look. She wasn't there so I checked the bathroom. I went back to the room once I saw she wasn't there either. Then I saw the note on her pillow.

_Adrian,_

_I had to run to the store for some 'girl stuff'. I'll be back soon._

_Rose._

I felt my heart drop. There was no way this was for real. Instead of waiting like in the dream I ran to Lissa's and pounded on the door until I almost hit her when she opened the door. She looked surprised and worried to see me here so early.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I can't find Rose. Have you seen her?"

"No.. I haven't since yesterday. Maybe she just went to the store?" She suggested.

"Liss- I have a really bad feeling. I think she was kidnapped."

"What?"

"I had a dream and this is exactly what happened and I just have a really really bad feeling about it all." I explained.

"Call your aunt. Now. I will call her mother and see if there isn't any way she can come help us. Go! Now!" She sprang into action.

I called my aunt and just like in the dream she reluctantly lent me guardians to help me find Rose. And just like in my dream they arrived a few hours after I finally fell asleep. And just like the dream we found Jesse Zeklos' damn wrist band with the family crest on it. I immediately called Lissa.

"Lissa?"

"What's you find?"

"A wristband with the Zeklos family crest on it."

"Jesse!"

"That's what I thought. What'd Janine say?"

"She'll be here tonight, although reluctantly. I told her about your bad feelings though."

"Okay. I'll call you back when I know what we're doing."

"You better."

I sat with the guardians as we set up a plan of action. They couldn't immediately sweep in after Jesse with just a wristband. We would have to play our cards very carefully, if not, we might not be able to save Rose before something bad happened. After a couple hours of careful planning we called it a night. All we had as evidence was the wristband. We could question the entire family, which we were going to do, but Jesse was our main target. We would start questioning everyone tomorrow. Kidnapping was a federal charge and with my aunt being the queen we had some serious leverage in the courts system. Not that if we wanted to charge anyone we wouldn't have to get other votes, but it gave us an advantage.

I quickly called Lissa and told her our plan, she stubbornly insisted on coming with us. I told her no at first, but she's Rose's best friend and she could help if there was any sign of Rose being there. So I agreed to let her come to the questionings. We were set to meet at about 7 o'clock in our morning. I went to finally catch some sleep, but the dream wouldn't go away. It was a nightmare that kept plaguing me. I had a horrible feeling something bad was happening to Rose, but I couldn't stop it.

"I'll save you soon baby. Hang in there. I really do love you Little Dhampir"

Then I fell back asleep.

* * *

**ReviewReviewReview! **

**And, what do think will happen to poor Adrian and Rose? o.O**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The next chapter(:**

**This will probably put some ideas in your beautiful noggins so tell me what you think is going on with Rose.**

**Like I said before, I am LOVING the story alerts and such, but let me know what your thinking, what you want to happen, or even your cats name if you just wanna chat(;**

**I love you all :D**

**I do not own this story, just the plot line.**

* * *

Chapter Six: What's up with Rose?

I woke up in the morning feeling like crap, but getting up anyways because I seriously needed to find my girlfriend. It's been three days since she disappeared and no one, not even Janine Hathaway, has scared the Zeklos family into giving up Jesse. Our next option was just to track his phone. That could take a few days of constant monitoring, but it was our only hope at this point. I talked to the guardian in charge of the mission, I couldn't remember his name I was too focused on Rose, and we got the tracking set into motion. Just then Lissa reminded of something.

"Adrian? Have ou tried dream walking her?"

"Shit! Liss- I didn't even think of that!"

I ran to my room and laid down. I wasn't going to sleep, but I was going to have to focus to slip into her dream if she was sleeping. Luckily, karma or luck or God, whatever you want to believe was on my side today. I slipped her into a dream and I just set the setting as her room. She was sitting in the corner. Crying. She looked horrible, like she'd been beaten. My heart was breaking at the mere sight of her.

"Adrian?" She croaked realizing the change in her dream.

"I'm here, love." I chocked. I was close to losing it.

"Don't look at me." She said hiding herself from me.

"Rose, come here babe. Please? I want to help you."

"No!" She cried.

"Where are you?" I begged backing off a little.

"I don't know," she cried. "But I want to go home."

She was sobbing now and it nearly broke my heart.

"I'm going to save you Rose. Just be strong." I told her.

She wouldn't look at me and backed away every time I tried to come near her. She was scared of me I realized. This bastard was going to pay for this, he was ruining everything we worked so hard for, and I would not take that lightly. I also realized Rose needed me to back off, to just talk to her and come find her. I could do that for her, no. I will do that for her.

"I love you Little Dhampir." I said. "Stay strong."

I let the dream fade out.

* * *

I came back into my own mind after dream walking with Rose to a room full of expectant people staring at me. They obviously knew I was successful because they didn't have my attention for nearly half an hour. I looked at all of their faces and broke down right there. Rose was hurting and we didn't have anything yet. We needed to get our asses in gear. I got up, wiped my tears and started giving directions to the guardians in the room. Lissa pulled me aside when I was done.

"How is she?" She asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Bad Liss. She wouldn't even look at me. She's hurting." I let out a sob.

Lissa just gave me a hug and squeezed tight.

"We're going to save her." She said determined. She really was Rose's best friend, no her sister.

Lissa and I went back into the room with everyone else. I questioned where we were with the tracking and was informed that they were still at court. That at least was good news. Jesse kept moving, he never stayed put for very long. Well, not until he reached an abandoned old house we all used to play in as kids. He stayed there for about 3 hours. Then he went back to his parent's house around the time for dinner. That's it. That is where he has to be keeping her.

I had the guardian in charge prepare his teams to go in for the rescue first thing in the morning. I didn't want to wait, but he and Lissa convinced me it was in everyone's best interest to get a good night of rest before we went in. We needed our energy in case there was a fight. We also alerted the court police that we would be going in first thing in the morning. They promised to meet us there with a paramedic truck and a cruiser. But, something was still bothering me. I knew Jesse, he wasn't smart enough to pull this off on his own.

I thought about it all night until I realized who the muscle behind this had to have been, well the brains too. Jesse had to have recruited his best friend, Ralph. Those two were inseparable and while Jesse was macho, man-whore man, Ralph was the smart guy who worked out every week in the small gym they allowed for Moroi. I knew I had to get some more people to help me, besides the guardians. While the guardians were trained and undeniably brilliant, we needed some people who KNEW Jesse and Ralph. People who grew up with them, knew their weaknesses and strengths. And, that is when I found myself calling Eddie and Christian in the middle of the night, after everyone but Lissa had left. Lissa knew what I was doing and thought it would be a good idea.

I dialed Eddie's number and waited for him to answer. I knew he were going to be pissed off at me, but he was Rose's friend, he had to help us. Normally he and Chriastian would already be here, but at my aunt's request we were keeping the investigation low key until it actually went to court, so they didn't know. Eddie finally picked up on the fifth ring.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" He asked groggily.

"Eddie? It's Adrian. I need your help. Rose is missing."

"What the fuck? Since when?" He asked.

"Umm, officially? Five days…"

"Five days? Why the fuck am I just now getting a phone call dickface?" He was pissed.

"We had to keep it low key. But could you meet us in the morning? Jesse Zeklos took her and possibly Ralph. We need people who know them. Like we do. Well, you guys."

"Yeah, I'll be there. But next time? I better get a phone call on day one."

He hung up. The phone call with Christian went much the same except he threatened to catch me on fire if I didn't call him ASAP next time. Lissa calmed him down so he didn't try to catch me on fire _now_.

And after the phone calls were made, I went to bed. Lissa ended up sleeping on the couch so that I didn't try to leave her out of the fight. She knew me too well, but I also knew Rose would have my ass if she knew I let Lissa get involved in a possible fight. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures right? I tried to dream walk Rose again before falling asleep, but she wasn't sleeping. I drifted off into sleep feeling like my heart was shattering because something wsa obviously horribly wrong with my Rose, my little Dhampir.

* * *

**Review? :D**

**Why do you think Rose wont let Adrian touch her?**

**Ohhhh, Rose is gonna be maaaad, Lissa's comming with 'em.**

**Happy New Year! 3**


End file.
